Unintended
by cellardoor
Summary: Tristan and Rory are best friends, and Jess is in no way related to Luke... So what happens when Tristan and Jess meet in one of the most unlikeliest places, and Jess needs a place to stay...
1. No Warning

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, never have, never will…

AN: I just got this idea one day and I'm not quite sure where I'm going to take this, but I thought I would get what I have out there to see how you guys liked it and if I should even continue…so if you have ideas feel free to send them my way, I would really appreciate that… so enjoy… 

Background: Just to make things clear, Jess and Rory never met, Jess is in no way related to Luke, so everything we've seen with Jess on the show never happened. Rory and Tristan on the other hand both go to Chilton together and are best friends…

---

It was the day after Friday, and the day before Sunday. Saturday, and It started out just like any other Saturday should. There wasn't anything special about it. No ones birthday, no ones anniversary, no special holiday, it was just a regular Saturday like all the others. On this Saturday Jess didn't have any of those weird feelings you get when you know something's off, the kind of feeling you get when you get in a car accident. After looking back on it, you realize the day just felt wrong, it was weird, like you could smell it in the air. One of those feeling when you know that day is going to be different from all the others and actually change your life. Jess didn't get that warning, it just came. 

            The air was hot and thick and the sun was heating up his small room like an oven. It was sunset, when the day seems to be at its hottest, instead of cooling down. He rolled over in his bed and tried to fall back asleep, but all the sweat that had been dripping off his body had soaked into the sheets making in unbearable to stay in bed. He turned onto his back and lay for awhile, eyes stagnant. He never entirely opened his eyes because he liked to make sure he was alone and there wasn't some stranger there with him. He couldn't trust himself, sometimes he'd be alone, other times there would be a girl laying there, a girl who's face he had never seen before, a girl who no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember how she got there. When he reached out and felt that no one was there he gradually began to stretch and opened one eye at a time. He looked over at the clock, 6 PM, where had his day gone? He was supposed to meet his friends down in front of Al's Liquorama at 6, like they did last Saturday, and the Saturday before that, and like would do the following Saturday, and the others in the future, but this Saturday was different, because this Saturday he was going to be late.

            He stared at the clock for awhile longer before deciding to actually get out of bed. If it wasn't so hot he would just stay in bed for the rest of the day, but he needed to get out, he needed the fresh air. So he rolled out of bed, well he tried to roll, but the sheet was knotted around his feet which caused him to fall out of bed with a loud thump! He swiftly soared to his feet and rubbed his head… "That sucked" he mumbled. He was glad there was no one there to witness that, because well, it wasn't one of his prouder moments. He walked over to the mirror and stared himself, he looked so old, so worn out, so tired for being so young. He looked like all the life had been sucked out of him. He needed a break, a vacation; he needed an escape, anything to get him out of the hell hole he was living in. He walked over to the chair by his door and picked up his clothes, he shook them off, they hadn't been washed in a week and probably wouldn't be washed still in another week, he sniffed them and then shrugged, they smelt like last night, a mixture of sweat, cigarettes and booze with a hint of his aftershave, he didn't care, everyone smelt the same and he had no one to impress. By the time he finally threw on his clothes, grabbed his cash and a book off his dresser it was already 6:30. No big deal, they'd all still be there, they always were, and they had nowhere else to go.

As he made his way to the door he grabbed his keys off the counter. They were always in the same spot under the newspaper next to the telephone. He wasn't sure how they always managed to make in the exact same spot, especially under the newspaper but they did. He never remembers putting them there, but he must have, or else they would have been somewhere else. He sometimes wonders if maybe his mother puts them there, trying to hide them so he wont leave the house and get in trouble, but you'd think she'd try a new hiding place by now, since he was never home when she was. He stepped out of the apartment and turned to lock the door. He wasn't sure why he even bothered locking the door. His mom never remembered her keys and it wasn't like there was anything worth stealing inside their rat nest of an apartment. He chuckled to himself as he thought of this and locked the door anyway, just so his mom would have to wait in the hallway.

Lucky for him Al's Liquorama was just down the block from his apartment building, step out the door make a left and then two more rights and you were there. It would take him no more then 5 minutes to make it there. He took his book out of his back pocket and began to read, 5 minutes was 5 minutes, whatever time he had to read, he did so. He knew the streets like the back of his hand so as he turned the corner onto the street where Al's was, he didn't bother to look up. He kept on reading, then he thought if he made a left now into the alley he could keep on reading, but his friends were waiting and he wasn't one to let them down. Of all the days to not look up, today would have been the day to finally get his head out of that book and pay attention. If he had he would have realized it would have been smart thing to turn around and go home. But he kept his head down and didn't realize it until his friends came charging at him.

            "JESS!" They yelled as they laughed and ran by him, now running backwards and smiling, "You missed it!" they shouted and they turned back away from him and sprinted down the nearest alley.

            "Missed what?" he asked as he turned to watch as they ran away from him. He had stopped when he heard his name, his back facing Al's. Then he looked back and saw the cops, and not until he saw them did something in his head click and tell him to run as well, "Wait up!" he shouted as he ran after them.

            His head was still turned and looking at Al's, as he ran in the opposite direction, he made it about 15 feet before he ran into an officer, "Hold it." A deep voice rang in his ear, and then he felt a hand pressed against his chest, which quickly turned into a fist and grabbed him by the back of the shirt dragging him to the car.

            Jess rolled his eyes and went along. This time he did nothing wrong, so he had nothing to worry about.

They drove him down to the station, and when they arrived Jess knew exactly where to go. He stepped out of the car and slowly made his way up the front steps. The officer held the door open for him and Jess gave him a nasty look. He made his way over to the same seat he always sits in, the one right next to officer Huey's desk, where he'd ask him a bunch of pointless questions and then let him go.

            "I'm getting sick of seeing you in here Jess." Officer Huey said as he made his way over to his desk holding Jess's papers in his hands.

            "I'm getting sick of being here Huey." He rolled his eyes. 

            Officer Huey always dealt with Jess. They saw each other on a weekly basis and although they both wouldn't admit it, they respected and cared for each other. Huey was the only role model Jess had to look up to, and Jess was like the troubled son that Huey wanted to take care of.

"What am I going to do with you? Your in here every day Mariano." Huey sat down at his desk in front of his computer.

            "Stop bringing me here and you won't have that problem." Jess responded staring out the window and still not looking at Huey

            "Just tell me what happened so we can get this done and over with."      

"I wouldn't know I wasn't there." Jess leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs.

            "Mariano, you were running, tell me or I can't let you go."

            "I swear I wasn't there, I didn't even know what was going on till I saw my friends run past me."

            "That's the same thing you say every time, and every time you were there." Officer Huey removed the pen from his shirt pocket and scribbled something down inside Jess's folder.

            "Well this time I wasn't, and that's the truth, believe it if you want." Jess cracked his knuckles.

            "You know we're going to be here all night if don't tell me." This time he looked over at Jess.

            Jess rolled his eyes and didn't say a word. It's not like he had somewhere to be.

            "Just let the kid go if he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it." A voice came from a few feet behind Jess.

            Officer Huey looked over the young boy sitting a few feet away by the door, "Keep your mouth shut DuGrey!"

            "Hey all I'm saying is, he says he's telling the truth, so why makes things so much more difficult then they need to be." He sat up straight in his chair.

            Officer Huey let out a deep sigh before turning his attention back Jess.

            "I think you should listen to him and let me go." Jess pointed to where Tristan was sitting.

            "Why should I listen to him? He's no better off then you are."

            "Ahem" Tristan cleared his throat. "I am better off them him, because you see I have something that he doesn't."

            "And what's that?" Officer Huey turned sharply to look at Tristan.

            "Well right now I have my freedom." He smiled.

            "Then why are you still here DuGrey? Didn't I let you out like an hour ago?"      

"I'm waiting for my ride." He turned to look back out the doors, he was growing impatient.

Officer Huey turned back to Jess, "Jess, I can't just let you go. What am I supposed to do just send you back out there on the streets? Your mother is never home, and obviously isn't taking care of you, I probably see you more then she does, and half your friends are locked up, the other half that aren't, are living in some cardboard box in an alley somewhere, doing only god knows what that will just bring you right back here, for a longer stay."

            "My mother may not be there, but I do have a home." Jess was annoyed.

            "Is it sanitary?"

            Jess didn't answer, the truth was it wasn't. But he wanted out, he hated the station.

            Then they both heard a voice speak up, "He can come home with me."  "What?" Huey and Jess said both at the same time, turning to look at the blonde hair, blue eyed boy sitting next to the window.

            "He can come home with me, I mean my parents are never home, and we have the room, it won't be a problem, it would probably be fun."  Tristan didn't even look at them; he just stared out the window waiting for his ride.

            "I don't think that's such a good idea, two guys living together that met in a police station in New York, it sounds like trouble to me…"

Before Huey could say anything else Jess responded, "Yeah, okay."

Huey shot his head around to look at Jess, and glared at him.

Jess shrugged, "Maybe this could be good for me, get me away from my friends for awhile, get a taste of someone else's life, plus it'll give you a break." Jess showed real concern in his voice towards Huey, "I'll be okay." He nodded.

            Just then Tristan's ride walked through the front doors of the station.

            "Rides here come on." He turned and looked at Jess for the first time since he threw out his offer.

            Jess stood up and smiled and Huey, "I'll be seeing ya." He patted him on the back and followed Tristan out the door.

            Tristan was standing there in the night air, next to front seat passenger door, "Names Tristan." He held out his hand.

            "Jess." He took his hand and shook it before they both got in the car.

AN: oohh another an… anyways I hope you liked what I have so far, I have one more chapter after this written and an idea for the future, but anyways please review and tell me whatever…


	2. One last time

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, never have, never willl

AN: Hey there sorry it's taken me awhile to update, I live in southern California and these fires have put a damper on everything. We were almost evacuated last week, but luckily our house was okay, as for others that weren't as fortunate, its very upsetting and I am very sad for their loses. Anyways due to the fires and the smoke in the air and the chaos going on I haven't had the chance to update. I'm still working on my other story but I haven't had time to write yet, this was already written so I thought I'd get it out there… sorry it's kind of short, but enjoy…

---

Tristan opened the door and got in the car, and Jess was about to follow when Officer Huey came running out.

            "Jess!" he ran down the steps to catch up to him.

            Jess turned around, and sighed.

            "Here." He handed him a card with his number on it, "if anything happens, call me… please."

            Jess nodded in agreement, "Don't worry so much, I'm just some delinquent off the streets, you shouldn't care… no one else does." He turned to get in the car.

            "Just call if it doesn't work out." Huey turned around and walked back up to the station.

Inside the car Tristan was sitting with his friend Jake, silence filled the air.

            "Does he even know who you are?" Jake asked while watching Jess through the window.

            "Nope" Tristan shook his head and looked over at Jake.

            "Does he at least know where you live?"

            Tristan once again shook his head, "He'll find out soon enough."

The door opened and Jess climbed into the backseat. He didn't say a word, he had nothing to say, he didn't even know the guy.

            "Should we maybe stop by your place and pick up a few things you may need?" Tristan asked breaking the silence that had then filled the car.

            "Yeah, okay, sure, its right around the corner; make a left at the next light." Jess spoke up.

            They pulled up in front of a worn out apartment complex. The building was brick, it looked as if it was a hundred years old, the bricks were broken, and stained by water, Tristan was afraid if he breathed too hard the place may blow over, and was holding his breath. 

            "Ah. My home, huh." Jess mumbled as he opened the door and stepped out of the car into the cold night air. He made his way up the steps to the door, not looking back, he didn't want to witness the faces of the two men in the car, they obviously were not from this part of town.

If Tristan had driven passed it under any other circumstances he would never have guessed that people actually lived there. It gave him the chills to think that someone actually called this place their home.

            Once inside the building Jess made his way up the stairs to the third floor. He walked over to the door that read 39C and gently placed his finger on the 9 turning it back upwards so it now read 36C. He let out a sigh before reaching into his pocket and taking out his keys.

            "Jess..." a voice came from behind him.

The voice sent chills up his spine and he didn't turn to look at the person, instead he reached down and placed his key into the hole.

"…Finally your home." His mother emerged from the darkness.

            Jess unlocked the door and opened it, he didn't even bother responding to his mother, he walked in briskly leaving her standing alone out in the hallway. He crossed what they called their family room before stopping and turning around. He watched as his mother stood there staring at him from outside the apartment.

"Well are you coming in? It is your home I don't think you need an invitation." He stood there staring at her as she slowly made her way into the small room. 

Once she was inside and had the door shut behind her Jess made his way into his room, he stopped only for a second before spotting his duffel bag across the room shoved in the back of his closet. He grabbed the bag and started filling with all that he could find. He didn't even bother looking through things; he just picked up whatever was near him and threw it in. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice his mother who now stood at the door leaning against the frame.

            "Jess what are you doing?" she asked quietly, with real concern in her voice, her eyes darting from his hands to his eyes.

            "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing" he looked up at her, before rushing past her to get his book he had left on the kitchen table yesterday.

            "Why?" she watched him as he walked past her almost pushing her out of the way before she took a step into his room, and picked up a book that was sitting on his bed.

            "Because I'm leaving." He had made his way back into his room and grabbed the book out of her hands and threw into the bag along with all the others.

            "For how long?" she sat down on his bed looking at her hands that were now shaking.

            "I don't know… awhile" he never once stopped to actually look at her and pay attention to her; he would have seen she was truly hurting if he had.

"Where to?" 

            "I'm not sure, but the guy is waiting downstairs in the car for me. So I have to go." He finally stopped and looked down at his mother. And then it hit him, he was going to miss her; he sighed and slowly made his way towards his bed to sit next to her.

            "Why so soon?" She looked over at him.

            "Because the opportunity arose, and it's now or never. Look at me, and I mean really look at me, I look old, I shouldn't have to live this kind of life, I'm smart, I read, I go to school, or _went_ to school, I deserve better. I'm not doing anything for myself sticking around here, my friends get me in trouble, you're never around to take care of me, and I can't take care of you for the rest of my life, you need to start acting your age, and realize I'm the child, not you. I need to get out, I have to get out of here, trust me, its better this way, but I won't be gone forever." He closed the bag and stood up putting it up over his shoulder like Santa Claus, "I'll call you okay, and I'll visit, plus I'll be back." He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. He wasn't much for showing emotion and his mom wasn't always there for him, but she tried, and he knew that. 

He looked at his mother for a moment longer and knew that he had just broken her heart. He knew that he was all she had, but he had to do this for him. Then he walked passed her and out of his room, he made his way slowly to the door and opened it. This was it, this was his chance to change, he hung his head down and closed the door behind him, and he quickly ran back down to the first floor and out the building into Tristan's car. 

"Let's go." He turned around and watched as his apartment building shrank and faded out of sight.


	3. New Lifestyles

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, never have, never will….

AN: I really don't know where this is going at all… but I'm trying… so let me know what you think… enjoy…

---

            As Jess watched his old life fade into the past he took a deep sigh. He just left his entire life for what? He didn't know. He left his friends, his mother, and anyone that ever cared about him. He continued to stare out the back window, he couldn't see his house anymore and he hadn't been able to for miles, but he didn't care, he stared back to what he just let go, he didn't want to turn around to face the front because that meant it was real, that meant the future, that meant his life. 

            The car ride was awkward, Jess didn't know Jake, let alone Tristan that guy he met an hour and a half ago and was going to be living with.  Time passed and they remained silent. Jake and Tristan would comment on something every now and then but nothing Jess could pick up on as a clue into their lives.  It was mostly about school and girls, and the only details he actually made out were Chilton and some girl named Mary, who was apparently, Tristan's best friend. As Jess turned to look in front of him, Tristan's head shot around quickly and he pretended as if he was looking out his window the entire time. 

            "So where exactly are we going?" Jess asked quietly.

            "Connecticut." Tristan simply stated. "Did you tell anyone you were leaving?" 

            "Well Huey doesn't count but my mom kind of figured it out when she saw me packing." Jess shrugged his shoulders and slouched down into the seat.

            "And your mom just let you go?" This time he turned around to look Jess in the eyes.

            "There wasn't much she could do to stop me; I pretty much do what I want." Jess could feel Tristan's eyes penetrating through his skin but he refused to look at him, so he continued to watch as the scenery passed him by.

            "And you wanted to leave? Seems like you have all the freedom you want."

            "It's not the freedom I want," Jess shook his head, "it's the restrictions I need." He closed his eyes to try and imagine what his life would be like if he had a mother who cared, a mother who set rules and restrictions, but he couldn't picture it, a part of him didn't want to, because it would just be a slap in the face to what he never had. He opened his eyes and looked at the two guys sitting in front of him, they had that life, they had parents who took care of them, who loved them, who kept them safe, they never had to fend for themselves, he sighed and spoke again to try and explain things, "Growing up on the streets leads to a very different life, a life that sucks you in and doesn't let go… no matter how hard you try and resist. It will find a way to kill you, and I don't want to die, I don't want to be like all of my friends, their lives are over as they know it, doing the same thing everyday, if I stuck around I would be no better then they are, but I'm meant to be better, I'm meant to be something, I know it." He drifted off.

The car became still again, Jess was once again looking out his window and the two guys in front weren't really sure what to say to Jess, he seemed troubled, something they never had to deal with.

"So what were you in for anyways?" Jake spoke up and asked Jess.

            "Yeah," Tristan added, "You and that officer seemed pretty chummy; I'm thinking that wasn't your first time down at the station."

            "It was nothing" Jess sighed and leaned his head back against the head rest.

            "Right… nothing." Tristan rolled his eyes and laughed, "I know your type, the way you dress, the chip on your shoulder, the 'world hates me and I hate the world' attitude. I just met you in a police station, I've seen your neighborhood, I've gotten a taste of that attitude, your not the type that is friends with in officer in a station because of 'nothing', I'm sorry but face it… your just not the 'nothing' type" Tristan shook his head.

            "Whatever, you were there, you heard everything, and if it was '_something' I don't think I'd be sitting here in this car having this conversation with you right about now."_

            "The man makes a good point" Jake glanced at Tristan.

            "Shut up and drive" Tristan turned his attention away from Jess and back out the window.

            The time passed slowly, it seemed like forever before anyone spoke up again and it had only been 5 minutes. 

            "Are we almost there? I feel like we've been in this car forever" Jess mumbled from the backseat.

            Tristan rolled his eyes, "Don't start" he smiled at Jess and continued, "Just a few more minutes."

            "Good" Jess too rolled his eyes, "So wait a minute… what were you in for?" he looked at the back of Tristan's head for any sign of movement but there was nothing.

            Tristan let out a laugh, but became silent as he looked for the right words to answer that, "It was nothing… really… it was just my da…" Just as Tristan said this they pulled onto his street. 

            Jess had stopped listening to Tristan the second he saw the first house on the corner. The house had to have been as big as his whole apartment complex, "Where exactly do you live?" Jess questioned still in awe of the homes.

            "Hartford, and that's my house right up there" he pointed out the front windshield at the house that lay at the end of the block. It must have been as large as five of the other houses put together.

            "That one?" Jess raised an eyebrow and pointed at the same house Tristan had just pointed at.

            "That would be home" Tristan nodded his head and assured him.

            Jess laughed, "My turn…"

            "Your turn? For what?" 

            "Let me see…" he paused as if he was thinking, "You've got the khakis, the collared polo shirt, HUGE house, I've seen your type… Prep… Private school… hotshot… think your badass but you really have no idea what's its like, call yourself a 'rebel', and wait… the best part… you were at the station because your 'Daddy was teaching you a lesson'" Jess laughed.

            Tristan didn't a say word, he just glared.

            "I'll take that a 'Ding! Ding! Ding! Johnny, now let's see what you've won!'" Jess smiled a cocky grin. "So who are you?" Jess asked in disbelief as he continued to stare at the house that they were now parked in front of. 

            Tristan laughed this time, "You ever heard of DuGrey Enterprises?" Tristan looked back at Jess.

            He nodded his head, of course he heard of it, who hadn't? Even the bums that hung outside his old apartment knew of DuGrey Enterprises, they practically ran the world.

            "Yeah well my names Tristan."

"I think I got that earlier when you introduced yourself and said 'Tristan'" Jess still hadn't taken his eyes off the house, his new home.

 "I mean my name is Tristan _DuGrey." He smirked at Jess as he watched his face fall._

            Jess jerked his head directly towards Tristan, Jess could have sworn he heard wrong. Tristan DuGrey was this prep school boy who lived this life of eloquent parties and rich snobby girls, not a boy who picks delinquents up in police stations. "You're joking right?" 

            "Afraid not" Tristan nodded at Jess and then stepped out of the car. He stood on his driveway and stretched, before turning back around to the car and looking through the back window, "you coming?" he asked Jess.

            Jess slowly got out of the car still in shock that he was getting the chance to live there "yeah… yeah I'm coming" Jess got out of the car and went and stood next to Tristan who was still standing on the driveway but now staring at his house along with Jess. "I don't know if this just some crazy dream or hell" Jess mumbled to himself.

            Tristan laughed and looked down at Jess, he put his arm around him and smiled, "Its hell buddy, but hey look at this way, at least we are in it together."

            Jake came walking up behind them, "Hey, I'm glad to see that you two are bonding but I have to get the car home, my parents don't know I took it yet and if they knew… well you know. So anyways can you get your stuff out of the car so I can get out of here?"

            Jess stepped forward towards the car to grab his things, but Tristan grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "let the house service get it." He smiled.

            Jess looked at Tristan, "house service? You have your own HOUSE SERVICE?"

            "Get used to it, you live here now." Tristan pointed to the car where an older man was removing Jess' bag from the back seat.

            Jess turned to look at the man and then back at the house, Tristan was now standing in front of the door waving Jess to come, "This is definitely hell" Jess mumbled under his breath as he made his way towards Tristan.


	4. Her

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, never have, never will…

AN: Hey there everyone. Wow it feels like forever since I've been here. Anyways I'm glad to be back. I know its been a long time, but with the holidays and all the drama going on, I just haven't been in the mood to read or write, or do anything much. But I'm here now. For how long?... I don't know… but hopefully for awhile. I'm still working on my other story, and I'm trying hard to get the next chapter written, but there is just so much in my head I don't know how to put it all in order and make it flow smoothly. Hopefully soon though… Anyway, thank you to all who are still reading this and sticking with it, and I hope you enjoy…

---

The day continued to drag on, and on, and on, it had all been way too much for Jess, and it this point he was wishing he had just never woken up at all. At 6pm he had crawled out of bed after sleeping his day away and yet wondered where his day had gone, and now it was 12:32am and he was standing in a room that he now called his own. 

So much had happened that he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Should be happy? Or sad? Should be go to bed? Or lay awake for hours trying to figure this all out? Should he go find Tristan and become his friend? Or maybe a take a tour of the house? He didn't know, so instead he stood there, in the middle of his 'room' and sighed. He began to look around him and let out a laugh, this new room was three times the size of his whole apartment and not one thing in there reflected who he was in any way. The bed was made, the room was clean, his clothes had been washed and either folded neatly and put in drawers or ironed and hung up, everywhere he turned there was something that looked valuable, there were vases with flowers in them, and expensive art hung from the walls, nothing like his old room, which was piled high with books, dirty clothes and stacks upon stacks of CD's.

Once finally getting a grasp on reality, and figuring that this was no dream at all, he began to feel suffocated. At this point he felt trapped, so he grabbed his book off the bed, a lighter, and his last pack of cigarettes and ran right out of the room to the front door. As soon as he stepped outside he stopped moving and took a deep breath, even the air was different, it was clean, and all he could smell was himself. He took a look around outside and noticed the silence, it was eerie, no cars, no people, not even a rustle in the bushes. He stepped off the front porch and onto the lawn where he began to walk around looking for any place that would maybe make him feel at home. 

After walking about fifteen feet, he found a bench, '_who actually has a bench in their front yard?'_ He thought to himself before sitting on it. It wasn't the park, but it would have to do for now, it was all he could find. He glanced around a bit before removing a single cigarette from the pack in his shirt pocket and placing it lightly between his lips. He took out his lighter and watched the flames dance a bit before he lifted it up to his mouth and lit the cigarette that was in it. He took a long drag, it felt good, he felt relaxed, and for the first time today he had a smile on his face. That one drag was all he needed to feel back at home.

He lay down on the bench and closed his eyes. He tried to remember how this all happened, but it didn't really matter, because he was here now, and he was going to be here… for awhile. He reached his hand around to his back pocket and took out the book he had placed in it earlier during his rush out of the house. He flipped through the pages a bit before opening it to the marked page; the pages seemed blank, he knew there was writing on them, but he couldn't see it. He couldn't concentrate on the book, and sighed and closed it again. He set it down on his chest and began to concentrate once again on the cigarette his mouth.

Just as he was beginning to dose off he heard a noise, something that he had never heard before back in New York. It was a rustling, then a clink, followed by a high whisper… "TRISTAN!" 

He smiled to himself and then got up off the bench; he quickly finished his cigarette and tossed it in the bushes before making his way around the corner of the house. He stopped when he saw a girl around his age standing in the grass, "TRIST…"

"Hello" Jess interrupted her whispering causing to her jump back and almost fall over.

She turned quickly and dropped the pebbles in her hand, "Oh my god" she put her hand on her chest, "Don't scare me like that!" she caught her breath before continuing, "Hi?" she questioned.

"Girlfriend?"

"Best friend."…she smiled, "Boyfriend?"

"Roommate." 

"Roommate?" she looked puzzled.

"Housemate." Jess corrected himself. They both stood there staring at each other, "So throwing rocks at the window, how very 5th grade of you." He smiled.

She let out a small laugh and then introduced herself, "Rory" she held out her hand and stepped forward. 

He quickly took a step back without thinking when she leaned in. But once he realized all she wanted was a hand shake he switched his book from his right hand to his left and took her hand in his own. "Jess" He said quietly, and then quickly stepped back again. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

It was a short firm handshake, a good handshake. First impressions were everything, and a handshake could tell him all he needed to know. 

"Jess?...I heard about you" she tilted her head, "You'll be staying awhile."

Jess nodded his head and repeated her, "awhile" he almost whispered. His eyes darted everywhere but at her and he took another small step away from her.

"You afraid of me?" she laughed.

He shook his head "no".

"Are you always this jumpy?"

"You always throw rocks at windows?"

Rory let out a laugh, "Only when you're here."

"I see…" there was a small silence, "So you need to get in? Cause I live here now and I can get you in. I mean unless you enjoy throwing rocks at windows. But that window is looking pretty dead to me." He pointed up.

"It usually takes awhile, but eventually my prince comes." She looked up at the window, "But I'll take you up on your offer. It's easier your way." She smiled and followed him into the house.

Once inside they stood there. Jess looked around him, wondering from which direction he had come from. He was so busy running to get outside that he forgot to leave a trail of breadcrumbs for himself.

She then broke his thoughts, "Well thanks" she smiled, "I think I can find my way from here." She turned and started heading up the stairs.

"Rory wait!" Jess called after her quietly.

She smiled to herself and turned around slowly, "Yes?"

"Well, _you may be able to find your way, but I don't think I can find mine."_

She laughed and replied in a child like voice, "Awww… is Jess lost? Would you like me to take you by the hand and lead you to your room?" 

            He held out his hand waiting for her to take it in her own, but instead she rolled her eyes and laughed, "This way dork."

            She turned and began walking up the steps. Jess stood there for a moment longer, they had met no more then ten minutes ago, and he couldn't believe that he was being so playful with her. It usually took him days if not weeks to even look at a person. But this was different, he was starting over, and she was someone who didn't know him well enough to judge him.  

            "Are you coming?" she had stopped halfway up the stairs and turned her attention back to him.

            "I don't know, you forgot my hand, and I was lost already."

            She turned around and began going back up the stairs. He watched her and ran to catch up.

            "So you're Tristan's best friend… cute."

            "So what book is that in your back pocket?" she changed the subject.

            "How did you know there was a book in my back pocket? Someone taking a little extra look… were they?"

            "It was in your hand outside, and now its not…" she gave him a small smile.

            "Oh… well it was _just a book_." 

            "I know it was _just a book_…" she mimicked him "that's why I'm asking you _what_ book it was?"

            Just then Tristan opened the door to his room and stepped into the hallway.

            "I thought I heard something at my window." He smiled.

            Rory turned around, "yeah… try like 10 minutes ago."

            "Well I'm here now, so that's all that matters." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He looked up at Jess "So I see you've met my Mary."

            "Mary?" Jess questioned.

      Rory turned around and smacked Tristan, "I am not _your Mary. When are you going to get that through your thick skull? I haven't been _your_ Mary for a long time now, and you know I hate that nickname."_

"I thought your name was Rory?" Jess was confused.

"My name_ is Rory" she smiled, "Tristan is just a jerk." She turned around and glared at him. "Come on" she grabbed Jess's hand, "Just point when it looks familiar, since I don't know exactly _what_ room your staying in."_

"Oh, I didn't know I was interrupting something." Tristan looked down at their hands. "He's in the master guestroom. Down the hall and to the right…" He smiled at her, "I'll be waiting for you, _Ror__-y." _

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Come on Jess." She began walking down the hallway with Jess and looked back at Tristan, he was standing there watching her. Watching as she got smaller and smaller and then turned the corner. 

Tristan went back into his room and lay down on his bed. It had been a year since they broke up, and he was happier now more then ever. Some people make better girlfriends then friends, and she was definitely a better friend, but a part of him still loved her more then ever before, a part of him was jealous seeing her hold Jess's hand, he used to get to hold her hand, he used to get to kiss her, he used to get to touch her whenever he wanted. Not much had changed but the feelings. The feelings that he knew would never go away, and only grow stronger. 

Rory and Jess had finally made it to his door. "So I think this is you" she smiled.

He smiled back at her, and opened the door, then playfully responded "thanks… I don't know what I would have done without you." 

"You would have wandered around aimlessly, lost for hours, dehydrated and starving, with nothing but your cigs to smoke and your book to read."

"Sounds devastating." He shook his head and grinned.

"Well I better get back to Tristan… and you…" she trialed off.

"It's been a long day, I better get to bed." He finished her sentence.

"Yeah… right, well then, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"I'm sure you will be… good night." He went to turn away.

Rory stood there, she was watching him. There was something about him, something that made her want to know him more, maybe it was the book in his back pocket or the fact that he was from New York, maybe it was because she couldn't read him like she could everyone else, or maybe it was just that he wasn't as innocent as her, or perhaps it was the hurt that she swore she saw in him. Whatever it was, it was there, and sooner or later she was going to find out what it was.

"Um… Rory…" Jess spoke up quietly.

"Yeah?" she snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"My hand?" he looked down.

She followed his gaze and realized that she was still holding his hand, "Oh... Sorry" she quickly jerked it away, "I'll be in Tristan's room if you need anything" and with that she turned and made her way back down the hall.

He turned his attention back to his room and closed the door behind him as he entered. He went straight for the bed even though he wasn't tired. When he fell on it he put his hands behind his head and began to think. Thoughts of New York swarmed his head. His mother, his friends, and her, he didn't tell her she was leaving, they hadn't spoken in over a week, she was smart she'd figure it out, he wasn't even sure they were still friends. But that didn't matter now, no, not anymore, because now there was Rory, and no matter how perfect he thought 'she' was, Rory was better, he could tell.

Rory had returned to Tristan's room and opened the door to find him lying on the floor. She went and took a seat next to him, "So what do you know about Jess?"

"Nothing really… why?" he sat up and looked at her.

"No reason, I just think there is a lot to know."

"Probably… I mean I met him in a police station, where he was chummy with the officer and his house, well I wouldn't call it a house…"

"His apartment?" 

"I wouldn't call it that either… it was more like his pile of bricks…literally… well lets just say I don't think he's had the same kind of luxuries we have…"

"Well… he's cute" Rory smiled.

"Leave it be Ror." Tristan moved to lean against his bed.

"I didn't say anything, I just think he's cute, and I want to get to know him, I think he needs someone like me, someone to show him the better side of life."

"Well leave that to me" Tristan raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Rory laughed, "No… we are not going to have another Tristan around here… we don't _need another Tristan, I'm not even sure we like the one we already have." She playfully hit him._

Tristan smiled, "And I don't think you need to make him over into another one of your Ken's. He's real Rory, he's lived, just let him be who he is, and come to us."

"I know, I know, I'm just not sure he will come to us."

"He will… just give him time." There was a small silence, and then a pillow came flying at his head. 

Rory turned around to face Tristan and threw a pillow at him, "Another one of my Ken's" she muttered under her breath, "I am NOT a Barbie."

Tristan laughed, "Yeah you got that right… you don't have the chest."

Rory glared, "I don't know why I'm your friend…you don't deserve me." She laughed at his remark, "jerk…". 

Neither of them said another word, Rory moved and sat next to Tristan, leaning against the bed, she picked up the magazine that was on the floor next to her and began to read it, which reminded her of Jess and the book in his back pocket, and she smiled at the thought that he actually liked to read.


	5. How things used to be

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls…never have…never will.

**AN:** Hello. Just a big thanks to all of you who are still reading this, since I've become terrible at updates. Sorry. Really. I'm very sorry. Anyways, enjoy…

---

Jess laid in bed that night, eyes open, and staring at the ceiling, for some reason he just couldn't sleep…maybe it was the bed, or the room, the moon light coming through the windows, thoughts of his mom, thoughts of _her_, asking himself who Tristan really was and if Rory was really the girl she appeared to be, or maybe it was just because he wasn't tired.

The day seemed never ending, and as he glanced at the clock he realized it just may never end. Each passing minute seemed like an eternity and the only thing that helped him make it through was thinking about tomorrow.

He got up off the bed, and began to pace across the room. He watched his feet, as one went in front of the other and then he turned around and went in the other direction. He didn't know what was wrong with him; here he was in this new house, this amazing room, with a new friend, well make that two new friends, and all he could think about was New York, and what he left behind, just for a new beginning. He stopped when he noticed himself in the mirror. He froze as he looked at himself. He stepped closer towards himself and looked deep into his eyes, all he saw was sadness, weakness, and hurt.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he stared into his own eyes searching for the strength that was once there, that he knew was once there, but was now lost deep inside him. He couldn't find it.

He had always been the strong one of the group, he had no feelings, no emotion, and no one could hurt him because of his walls. His walls that he built so high that even he didn't know where they ended. It was his wall that shielded himself from hurt, from girls, friends, but most off his mother.

Jess knew what people thought of him. As he stared at his image, he saw what others saw, a dark, mysterious, lost kid. Mean and tough, with hard eyes, but now that was all changed. He moved, and although it hadn't even been here a day he could see it in his eyes that he was different.

His entire life, his friends had been there for him, and now they were gone, he ran away from his friend, the friends that were at one time his only family, and the only people he truly ever cared about. Now even they didn't know that he was gone, and after so many years with them all, even they didn't know the _real _him.

Not even he himself could define who he was. He was the only one that knew the truth, and had an idea who the _real_ him was, but he could never be certain, he had put on so many masks that somewhere in-between all the change, he lost who he really was.

Everyone back home called him fearless, he would nod when they said so, but it was a lie, like most his life, because he _was_ afraid, he was afraid of being alone, and never finding love, and losing his friends, and even his mother, but his biggest fear was truth. The fear that if anyone knew who he was, they would take advantage of him and break him, exposing him to everyone and everything, just the thought of anyone knowing him, sent chills up his spine.

In New York it was easy to hide, he got away with what he did because people didn't pay attention. New York was crazy, and he lived the life he wanted, where he did anything and everything that he wanted to. The girls, the drugs, the alcohol all cleared his mind of his problems, and the people tangled in his web. He had no worries, no fears, just fun. He lived the life most people dreamed of, but it wasn't his dream, just a way of life.

His _old _way of life, the way of life he knew he could never go back to. He sighed and watched as his eyes filled with water, before stepping back and forcing himself to turn away from his reflection. He went back over to the bed, and laid down on it. He reached over on the bedside table and picked up the book that rest upon it. He opened it, and read the first line; he took a deep breath and set it back down.

He couldn't help but think how much his life had changed just in the past twelve hours. He thought of all of the people he left behind, and all of the people who he had yet to meet. He thought about the one person that this would affect the most, the one person that this would hurt, that would cause them heartbreak, and he thought about how a part of him didn't care…

_ It was the summer, the one time of the year besides winter that Jess loved. It meant no school, making new friends, and staying out all night. He remembers the day like yesterday, the day that for as far as he is concerned, changed his life._

_ Jess hadn't been home for almost a week now, and he figured his mother hadn't noticed yet. He was almost positive that she hadn't been home as well. His clothes were starting to look dirty and he was starting to look worn out, he had gotten a total of thirteen hours of sleep in the last week, and although for some, they could last days on thirteen hours, Jess could not. He didn't have the boost that everyone seemed to have. He moved passed that._

_ He was at the house of a friend of a friend (of a friend of a friend), some guy named Ryan or Brian, but he wasn't exactly sure, he had been here for the last three days and hadn't seen the kid once, at least he doesn't think he saw the kid, had he seen him he wouldn't have known it was him. The guy's apartment had been turned into a three day party, people coming in and out whenever they wanted, and tonight was the end of the party, but the beginning of his life…_

_ Their relationship was different. Yet it was the same._

_ In reality, he was all wrong for, and she was all wrong for him, but like they say, opposites attract. And these two, they were on the opposite ends of the totem pole, she at the top, and he at the bottom, the part that was below ground._

_ But in their world, they were perfect, two lost souls, looking for something great._

_ Jess was like the quarterback, and she was like the head cheerleader. Together they were the envy of everyone else. He was good looking, he was mysterious, and a 'bad boy', he was a 'rebel' and didn't care what others thought about him, or anything for that matter, until her, he cared about her. At parties he was always the center of attention even when he didn't want to be. It didn't matter if he was surrounded by people, or in the corner alone reading a book, there was always a group of girls somewhere, both younger and older, huddled together in a circle, talking about him, talking about what they wanted to do to him, what it was like to kiss him, to hold his hand, to sleep with him, giggling about who the one lucky girl would be that would finally get him, and even she wasn't prepared._

_ He didn't see any of it. _

_ She had just moved from __Idaho__, so she wasn't exactly the hippest one in the room, but she was naive and sweet, she was the girl next door. She walked through the door with all the confidence in the world, and she approached Jess because didn't know she wasn't supposed to. All she wanted to know was where the bathroom was, and everyone else seemed to be busy, she glanced around the room, looking for anyone to ask, but no one seemed to notice she was even there. Then she saw him, sitting on the counter in the kitchen with his head in a book. She slowly made her way over to him, and cleared her throat trying to catch his attention. He didn't notice her. _

_ "Excuse me," he heard a whisper._

_ He glanced up from his book, and raised an eyebrow. Who was this girl? Who did she think she was, interrupting his reading; the silence was getting on his nerves, "yeah?"_

_ "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you tell me where the bathroom is?" she glanced down at her hands._

_ He let out a laugh, "Around the corner, second door on the right." Lie. It was the third door on the left._

_ "Thanks." She smiled and made her way around the corner._

_ He waited until she was out of his sight before he hopped down off the counter and went in search of his friends._

_ It had been thirty minutes since he was rudely interrupted by the 'new girl'. He was standing with a group of friends, when he saw her; she was headed straight towards him, and fast._

_ She made her way through the circle straight up to Jess. She put her hands to his chest and shoved. This caught everyone's attention, and it seemed as if all eyes were on them._

_ "Whoa!" he held up his hands in defense as he hopped on one foot catching his balance._

_ "You know, I'm not from around here, but usually where I come from, when you ask a simple question such as where the bathroom is people are kind enough to give you the correct response." She walked passed him, mumbling "jerk" under her breath. _

_ It was at that moment that she became the most popular girl in the crowd of deadbeats. Every guy was laughing, and every girl's mouth hung open, someone actually had the courage to talk to him, let alone yell at him. _

_ But Jess… it didn't even affect him, he went right back to conversing with his friends. He should have known right there at that moment, anything between the two of them would be doomed, but he was blinded by her power, and her beauty, her strength to come after him._

_ He was headed home later that night when he saw her standing on the corner. He walked up behind her, "Hi." He stopped next to her._

_ She looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

_ "Some show you put on back there. I think I may have a bruise on my chest" he rubbed his chest as if it still hurt._

_ "Sorry," he heard her mumble more to herself then him._

_ "Apology accepted." He smiled at her, letting her know there were no hard feelings. _

_ He walked her home that night, nothing big, no feelings, no kiss at the end, just a simple walk; he didn't even get her number. Although he was interested. She was not. He was going to have to catch her if he really wanted her. _

_ Two months, one week, and four days later, he won her. And like every other relationship this one started out perfect. Every girl was jealous of her. They all watched as he chased after her and she shot him down time after time. It was every girls dream to be chased after by Jess Mariano, and when he finally does the chasing, the girl isn't even interested go figure. They always want the ones they can't have._

_ That night they became Jess and Taylor, __Taylor__ and Jess, never once did you hear one name without the other._

_ But he was from the wrong side of the tracks. Her family was wealthy, his was not. He didn't even have a dime. He couldn't shower her with gifts, and he didn't meet her family's expectations, and although to some that should have been a warning, to him it was a save. No one had ever stood up for him before, she knew who he was, and what he had, and when her father pulled her off to the side to tell her his opinion she shot him down. She told him she didn't care, and that it didn't matter what he had, "not everything has to do with money" were the words he thought he heard her say._

_ Sixth months later, they confessed their love to each other. Of course he loved her from the get-go. The second she entered his life, it changed for the better. She constantly challenged him, she made him question who he was, she made him question life, love and death, things he never thought about, and she challenged his dreams. Sometimes he hated her for it, other times he loved her for it. So of course he said it first, and it scared the living daylights out of him. It was a day he would never forget…_

_ They were at a party again, it's what they did every weekend, and every week night. The two of them were on the couch, a group of girls stealing glances at the two of them and giggling. A group of guys standing around the keg in the kitchen, his best friends Avi and Amy playing a drinking game in the dining room, he could hear them from the couch._

_ It wasn't very romantic; she could barely hear him when he said it. He repeated it again, into her ear, and her first reaction was to kiss him. She grabbed his face and gave him the most powerful kiss she could muster up. She pulled away with a huge grin on her face, and shifted her body to lean into him. _

_ Jess wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. He didn't even notice that she didn't say it back, and he didn't care. It was no longer a weight resting on his shoulder, and she gave him just the reaction that he wanted._

_ It wasn't until a week later that she told him she loved him too. He wasn't expecting it. He knew she cared for him, but he didn't think she actually loved him. _

_ He knew that he was falling, and falling hard for her. He knew his feelings were ten times stronger then hers, but to him it didn't matter. He finally had someone, and he didn't feel like he didn't belong anymore. For him it became a new world._

_ They became the perfect couple. In love, and the envy of everyone else, but because of all the attention they were so shaded that they couldn't see their own problems._

_ It was only a matter of time before things started to go down hill. No matter how much they tried to ignore it, she was different from him, and she knew it, and so did he. She knew that every girl wanted to be her, and that every girl wanted her boyfriend, the attention went to her head, and she changed. She didn't know she changed. Jess barely noticed her change. She became controlling, she became unloving, and she put Jess down to make herself feel better. She constantly bickered with him, she stomped on his dreams, and whenever he began to feel good about himself, she would remind him who he was. _

_ He was so in love, he didn't see it and he didn't hear it. He knew that she was better than him, and there was nothing he could do about that. He wasn't born into a wealthy family, everything he had he worked his ass off for, and he was proud, and he had her to thank for that. She made the world matter to him. He knew that she could do better, he gave her her status. He made her who she was in their crowd of friends, without him, she would still be that girl from __Idaho__. He had no idea that he had become the boyfriend he never wanted to be, the one that let their girlfriends walk all over them, the hopeless romantic, blinded by the love. Those types used to make him sick, and now here he was, one himself, completely unaware. Completely out of his box._

_ The more they partied the worse she got. She was unhappy, she wouldn't admit it to herself, or to Jess, and so she turned to drugs. She wanted her unhappiness to go away; she didn't want to feel anything but numbness. Jess watched as she began to deteriorate, and he tried everything he could to help her, but she refused to listen to him. _

_ He was older then her by two years, He had been where she was. He knew the drug world, he moved past that, and hurt to see the one he loved fall into that dark hole. All he wanted to do was help her, make her happy, but she just kept falling deeper and deeper, and he stuck by her side the entire time. He knew that her family would blame him for this, he knew that he would only end up in trouble, but at a time like this is when you need the ones that you love the most. _

_ He was a puppy, and he couldn't leave her. She became more violent towards him. Hitting him, punching him, kicking him, he never laid a finger on her. He would just hug her and hold her until the fits went away. He was lost without her, he was so in love with her that it didn't matter to him that she was not the same person he fell in love with, because no matter who she had become, he couldn't see his life without her in it._

_ After everything he did for her, she finally broke it off with him. She wasn't herself that day. She looked like a zombie, dark circles around her eyes, pale, almost a green tint to her he swore, she was thin, and her hair was dirty, and he knew that if he could love her like that, he could love her no matter what. But she didn't feel the same. He tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't hear it._

_ "Its over."__ She stated._

_ "You don't know what you're talking about __Taylor__, this isn't you." He reached out for her hand._

_ "This is me, and it's over… over." She quietly repeated before turning and walking away from him, into the crowd of the others like her._

_ He stood there, and watched as she walked right up to another guy and kissed him. He knew that it had been going on for weeks now, she slept with him, he knew, but that didn't stop him from loving her. He should be the angry one, he should have broken it off, but he didn't, because he swore to himself that they would get through this._

_ Two weeks later she came back. She was crying… the other guy hurt her; he took her in with open arms. He kissed her, told her it would all be okay, and that they were meant to be. She looked him straight in the eyes and nodded, she fell into him, and he held her. He was weak, and she was his shield. _

_ But then it happened. The one thing he never saw coming, he cheated on her. He wasn't himself, she was away on vacation with her family, and he was at a party with his best friend Avi. He was wasted, he was hurt, and she just happened to be there. He woke up the next morning in a white room, in a strange bed he had never seen before, some beautiful blonde girl asleep next to him. He rubbed his eyes, sure that this was just an illusion, but when she stirred in her sleep and wrapped an arm around his chest, he freaked. He never ran so fast before in his life, straight home to take a shower, he had to wash it away, and he had to wash the nightmare away._

_ Taylor__ came back that same day; she surprised him at his apartment. Of course his mom was out, so she let herself in. She heard the water running and walked straight into his room. His clothes thrown around his room, she picked up his shirt off the floor. A wrinkled mess, she smoothed it out and folded it._

_ When the bathroom door opened, and he saw her there, he froze. His emotions were running amuck, and she could see the tears in his eyes. She knew, she didn't have to ask, she just knew. She stood up off the bed and nodded her head._

_ "Was it worth it?" she asked backing up towards his bedroom door._

_ He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."_

_ Silence.___

_ "Goodbye Jess" she turned._

_ "__Taylor__!" he shouted after her, but she didn't stop, instead she ran._

_ It was at that moment his life took a drastic change. He knew he lost her, he knew she wasn't as in love with him as he was with her. He knew that she would never take him back now, and so he went back to his old habits. The only thing that could take away the pain, the drugs and the constant need for an adrenaline rush. The police became familiar with him, Officer Huey his new favorite person. Nothing mattered to him anymore, not school, not work, not love, not life._

_ She came back to him two months later, but by this time it was too late. He couldn't go back to the love sick fool that he was. But then again he couldn't see his life without her, he was Jess, and he took her back of course, but that was only four days ago… _

The next thing he knew there was a knock on the door and he opened his eyes. He reached out to the clock next to him and it read 6:27 am. He groaned and looked at the door just as it began to open. Tristan's head peaked around the door and he smiled when he saw Jess sprawled out across the bed still dressed in last nights clothes.

"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty" Tristan entered the room.

Jess shifted in his bed, and tried his best to ignore Tristan, but he could feel him hovering above him. "Dude, did you not look at the time? It's early; I don't wake up this early." He rolled over and buried his head into the pillows.

"Whatever." Tristan sat on the bed next to Jess.

"Dude…" Jess looked up, "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Sitting."

"Get off."

"Technically it's my bed… so no." Tristan made himself extra comfortable.

"What are you wearing?" Jess rubbed his eyes.

"Uniform… no way out of it."

"That's just sad" he laughed. "Did you not ever watch _Fresh Prince_? There are ways to at least make it look cool."

"Yeah, well not every one can pull that off okay? Now get up." Tristan rose up off the bed and made his way over to the dresser, he picked up a book and began to flip through it.

"Am I going somewhere?" Jess sat up.

"Nope" Tristan turned to look at him.

"Then why in the hell are you in my room?" Jess laid back into his bed.

"We live together now, get used to it." Just then the doorbell rang throughout the house. Tristan looked back over to Jess, "That must be Rory, go back to sleep you look like hell."

Jess sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be an even longer day.


End file.
